this, darling, is why i called you here
by sing me a rainbow
Summary: I love you the most. ToriJade, or how they begin.


**title: this, darling, is why i called you here**

**summary: I love you the most. ToriJade, or how they begin.**

when beck and jade break up, tori runs straight home, pounds up the stairs to her room, and does some sort of dance that trina mistakes for a seizure. it's wrong—_wrong_— to be this happy about it, she knows, but as she giggles uncontrollably into her favourite purple pillow she kind of forgets.

she then looks at herself in the mirror, long and hard, clenching her hands so hard her nails leave little half-moons on her palms. _tomorrow, _she tells herself, and the word is like honey in her mind. _tomorrow._

: :

when beck and jade break up, (a mess of ugly _wordsscarsfeelings_) jade doesn't cry but heads to her room, stares at her wall until she feels sick and waits for that phone call from beck to come. when it doesn't, not even after four hours of really bad porn and video- chatting with cat while drowning in bottles of vodka, jade finally slams the phone against the wall where it breaks into a gazillion pieces onto the floor. like her heart, if she had one.

she then looks at herself in the mirror, long and hard, at her tangled hair and wild eyes. she laughs, then falls asleep with taste of vodka in her throat.

: :

when tori asks jade out the very next day at the asphalt café, she's grinning confidently but squirming like fuck on the inside(cause she's wanted her since she realised she stopped wanting beck. )they're alone together, for once, and maybe that's why jade slurps her coffee casually and says, okay. if she's surprised, she doesn't show it, but her eyes seem to darken slightly.

tori feels her heart explode into fireworks, the knot in her stomach finally loosen into pure joy, hears a choir harmonize hallelujah in her brain—

"cool, i'll text you."

"you're lucky, though." jade calls over her shoulder as the bell rings. "it took beck five tries, and _he_ looks like aladdin."

: :

when tori asks jade out exactly one day after the messy break-up with beck, jade sees straight through the smile that makes her look like a goddamn chipmunk and sees with surprise that tori vega, the it-girl of hollywood arts, really wants her. the rest of the gang aren't around, probably to give her room and not have their heads bitten off, but jade hardly notices this as she sips the mud-like coffee and agrees.

"cool, i'll text you." tori smiles, more chipmunk-like than ever. jade grins back wryly as the bell rings.

_maybe, _she thinks, _maybe she means it._

: :

when tori pulls into jade's driveway in her dad's beat-up Honda, she does the pre-date tests; her breath is minty-fresh, hair presentable, and makeup impeccable. she breathes deeply as she walks up to the surprisingly-normal looking suburban house; she expected the place to look haunted, for some reason, but the doorbell rings with a surprisingly pleasant jingle.

jade comes to the door. her eyes are like razors, and they wordlessly walk to the car, tori not daring to touch her or anything (oh _god _not like that) because she just looks so sharp. but then jade laughs, suddenly and sweetly, throwing an arm around tori's waist and pressing her lips, just for a moment, on her cheek.

"well, c'mon then, hot date." she says, voice smooth and eyes faraway. "take me away."

tori laughs too, and she takes hold of jade's hand but isn't surprised when she lets go first.

: :

when tori pulls into jade's driveway in some scratched old tin can, jade, watching at her window, wants to roll her eyes at how tori wanted to pick her up at her house and everything, instead of just meeting at the theatre like she used to do with beck. it's old-fashioned, stupid, but kinda right.

so old-fashioned and stupid it is, and jade, wondering exactly how dysfunctional a relationship can get, walks to answer the bell. she looks broody, she knows, and tori's expectant face seems to drop several notches as they walk silently to the dented mess of a car. suddenly jade sees the breath-mints sticking out of tori's pocket; the finger-brushed hair, the delicate mascara, and she realises what a bitch she's being.

so she laughs and gives tori a bit of a lingering hug, tells her she looks hot (she really does, though,) and tori reaches for her hand. it's nice, for a second, feeling like she belongs, but the feeling fades and jade drops her hand like a fish.

: :

the movie really, really, sucks.

tori can't even tell what the main character—some busty blonde with an annoyingly high voice—is talking about half the time. jade turns to her, looking bored, and tori's about to cry because everything did _not _go the way she planned it (just read her journal, she wrote it all down there!)

jade rises from her seat, holds out a hand that seems to glow in the dark of the theater, and says, not bothering to whisper, "let's get the fuck outta here. waffles on me, c'mon."

tori takes her hand and they shuffle loudly out of the dark, almost-empty theatre, jade pelting popcorn at the screen as they walk out. tori turns to jade when they're finally outside, in the darkening light. she shivers, but can't really say why.

"movie blows, huh?" she says lightly, leaning against a lamppost. jade's features look unusually softened in the orange glow as she nods coolly, and tori finds herself wanting to touch her like she would a rare and exquisite flower. she shoves her wandering hands deep into her pockets, and thinks that maybe—maybe—

no.

jade giggles, and the noise is so unexpected that tori joins in, their voices harmonizing in the cool air. "guess i shouldn't have let you pick, though. i mean, you thought was good."

"it was good!" tori pushes jade playfully, jade pushes back, slightly harder. tori's foot catches on a rock and she tumbles to the light-bathed pavement, pulling jade on top of her—accidentally, accidentally.

their eyes meet-

and they're kissing, and ohgod it feels so good and right and beautiful as their bodies mold together and cold heat flows through their interlocked lips, sending bolts of electricity through tori's spine.

she almost orgasms from it. like, seriously.

they break apart after jade's scent (flowery and sharp all at once) finds its way into tori permanently, jade panting and eyes closed, hair mussed perfectly, tori still unaware of anything other than jade's broken-glass taste still on her lips.

: :

now, when tori sees jade, she holds out her hand. jade still lets go first, though.

…...

**a/n: short again… but I really hope I'm getting the swing of the victorious fandom! jori is my favourite femslash ship. they just have this awesome dynamic.**

**oh yeah, thanks for the feedback on my last fic! that was really cool. **


End file.
